


Fluffy to lustful desires

by HitomiThePokemon



Series: PokéFucking [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking Kink, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hahaha this is my first story lmao, Klara gets mixed up in the Pokéfucking, Lopunny’s a male, Mind Control, Pokephilia, Reader becomes super sadistic when horny, Reader/trainer is dom, Sorry there is no Avery, The poor innocent lopunny, Vibrators, Y/n uses Alakazam on Klara, im bad at tagging, leash, the protagonist will be implied as female, vines as rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitomiThePokemon/pseuds/HitomiThePokemon
Summary: You decided to have some “fun” with Klara when she interrupted private time.
Relationships: Foodin | Alakazam/Klara
Series: PokéFucking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841806
Kudos: 1





	Fluffy to lustful desires

**Author's Note:**

> You decided to have some “fun” with Klara when she interrupted private time.

It was a peaceful day for BunBun (Lopunny) and you. You had a good sleep and Lopunny looks fired up to defeat Mustard! BunBun recently evolved too, isn’t that amazing?!

“This has to be a sign of good luck” you reassured yourself as you looked at BunBun. “BunBun, today we’ll beat the dojo!” 

_—_—_—_—_—_—_— _—_—_—_—

During the battle with Mustard, Y/n felt kinda weird. Not a bad weird though, more like a good... weird..? She shook it off and called the attack ‘Triple Axel’

Mustard’s Pokemon was hit  
once...  
Twice..!  
Three times!

Apparently those sets of attacks were just enough to knock out his last Pokémon! You ran up to BunBun and hugged the stuffing out of it. You and BunBun were so happy to finally defeat Mistard, the past Champion! Granted you ARE the current Champion, but it was still cool.

“Ohoho! Seems like you won dear!” Mustard said with a cheeky grin, “Looks like you passed your training.” Mustard said with his jacket already back on.

“Phew, it took ages for me, BunBun, and our team to train to your level!” Y/n said, heart still pounding, and that weird heat sensation.

“Aren’t you the champ mate?” Hop asked with query.

“WA-WAIT! LEON WAS D-DEFEATED?!” All the dojo students exclaimed, including Klara.

“Yup! My best Bud Y/n fought with her team hard, now she’s the champ!” Hop said putting his arms behind his head. “By the way... where is Y/n..?!” Hop said looking around.

“Oh she told me she was going to train in the Forest of Focus!” Mustard told Hop.

“Well then I’ll go after her! After all, I have to still brutally beat her in a battle!!!” Klara said smugly, Klara ran out of the door and everyone continued their day.

_—_—_—_—_—_—_— _—_—_—_—

Y/n set camp in a hidden, secret spot in the Forest. She didn’t want to be disturbed in her training. After all, she still has that weird feeling! 

That’s when she saw it, a beautiful male Alakazam! She just had to catch it, it was kinda like that Alakazam was just for Y/n! “BunBun, use Brutal Sw-“ You stopped... 

The Alakazam looked you in your eyes, remember that weird feeling? It’s incredibly strong now. You start becoming wet down there, your chest area becoming hard..?! 

“H-Huh?? Umm... B-BunBun use Brutal Swing~” You moaned. Why did you moan, did you bring a vibrator in your bag?! You checked real quick, and yes you did!

“Go Pokéball!” 

It shook once....

Twice...!

Three times...!!

AND YES! It was officially your Alakazam! You decided to name it Hachi, because why not!  
“A-Aright BunBun, I’m going to be in o-our tent!!”  
Y/n ran into the tent as if she just called the attack extreme speed!

_—_—_—_—_—_—_— _—_—_—_—

“Huh where is Y/n?” Klara said to herself, “I’ve been here for several months now yet I can’t find her?!?!” Klara stomped on the ground. 

Bzzzzz

“Eh what was that?” Klara said when she heard a buzzing noise.

That’s when she saw a purple tent, bingo! She finally found that Y/n!

_—_—_—_—_—_—_— _—_—_—_—

“Shit who found our tent?!” Y/n said, hurrying to put back all of her clothes. Y/n got a book in her hands and opening the tent, “Oh hello Klara! I was reading...”

“Well Y/n” Klara said Harshly, “I still have t- EH?!?  
P-Put me d-dow- ngh~” 

Remember that Alakazam I caught? Well now it put Klara in the air, melted her clothes, and stuck my vibrator in her ass... Welp that weird feeling is back, and now it made you tremble. Maybe something in your brain clicked at that moment, because now you decided to have some “fun” with BunBun and Klara.

_—_—_—_—_—_—_— _—_—_—_—

“H-Hey Y/n- AHHH, P-P-PLEASE STOP!..?” Klara said pleading as the Alakazam humped her, and a vibrator on the max level in her ass. “P-please...” Klara sobbed “I’ll p-promise to be nic- AHHHHH~~”

“Aw is someone enjoying themselves?” Y/n laughed “don’t worry, soon enough you’ll forget everything except pleasure~” Y/n purred as she put a leash around Klara. 

Y/n pulled the leash around Klara’s neck to receive a moan. “Oh? What’s this Klara~” I said smugly. Klara just stayed quiet, “I’ll ask again, What. Was. That. Klara?“ Y/n yanked the leash even harder.

“I- Um- ahh~“ is all Klara could mutter

“You know what, I’m done being nice! Alakazam thrust as hard and deep as you can!”

“N-N-NO PLE- AAAAH” Klara helplessly moaned and came that instant, Klara trembled and whimpered. Oh it was so... so.... Amazing~! 

As Alakazam thrusted, the vibrator buzzes, and Y/n Yanking the leash... She came again,  
And again  
Again  
And again

_—_—_—_—_—_—_— _—_—_—_—

Y/n and Klara must’ve been going at it for hours. Eventually Klara knocked out, as expected. Before she knocked out however, her mind kinda broke from all the pleasure..! Now she’s a grade A sex slave! Just. For. Y/n

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, it’s my first time writing things like this!
> 
> Oh yeah, feel free to suggest other stories


End file.
